Fates Intertwined
by Backbiter009
Summary: Percys mom was killed by his stepfather. He is a son of Zeus and is taken in by an unlikely person. What will happen when he is thrust into the world of Gods? Will he survive? How will he react to the prophecy?Rated T because of some swears. It will be a lot like Anaklusmos14s Altered Destinies at the beginning but will get way different after the first 8-10 chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A young boy was running through the woods of central park in New York City. An overly large hellhound and a giant Cyclops were hot on his trail. If you looked closely you could see that he had been on the run for a long time. He was very thin and he had a lot of cuts and bruises all around his body. That's not all though, he also had a couple scars on his face. One from his forehead running over his eye, down to the corner of his mouth. The other just faintly could be seen across his cheek. Overall he looked like he was about to pass out.

The monsters were gaining on him until he saw a few people huddled around a campfire. He didn't have time to ask for help he put his head down and leaped across the fire hoping the people would help him. When he got back to his feet he saw the woman snap her fingers and the monsters disappeared.

That's when he noticed the other two men and he scurried to the woman nervously, obviously afraid. That's when he noticed her warm red eyes and he relaxed a little.

"W.. Who a.. are you? He asked a little less nervously.

The woman gave him a warm smile, " You don't have to worry anymore those monsters are gone and my brothers wont hurt you. My names Hestia. May I ask what your doing out here all alone?"

His expression went from nervous to angry. " My step father was about to kill me when my mom went and hit him I ran out of the house, not before seeing him pull out a gun and shoot her. I was so shocked I almost didn't run but I heard him reload and I sprinted away. I wasn't strong enough to protect her so I just kept running."

He then just remembered the other two men and whipped around. The first man was about six and a half feet with a kind smile. He had sea green eyes, very different than my electric blue ones. He was very tan like he spent every second in the sun and was wearing khaki shorts with a Hawaiian style shirt on.

The other guy was about the same height except dressed in all black. He had obsidian black eyes and he couldn't decide if the expression he wore was friendly or unfriendly. He had very pale skin like a ghost.

Hestia noticing his expression got down on a knee and said "Its okay those are my brothers and they wont hurt you. The one on the left is Poseidon with the sea green eyes. The one on the right with black eyes, that's Hades."

"Like the Greek Gods?" Percy questioned shocked.

Hestia gave him a warm smile, "Exactly, you sure know a lot for such a young kid. Do you know who your father is?"

He wore an angry expression once again, "No he left me and my mom to smelly Gabe before I was born. I hope to never see him."

Hades looked into his eyes for a moment, then got an angry look on his face.

"He's a son of Zeus. The eyes give it away, and he smells like ozone. I thought it was a coincidence at first, but now I'm positive that he's a son of Zeus." He exclaimed angrily.

The boy stepped back in fear.

Hestia stepped in front of the child. "You will not hurt a hair on his head because of our brothers shortcomings. I looked into his memories and he has been through more than anyone should go through in a lifetime, let alone a child of not even 6 years old." Hestia exclaimed just as angrily.

"I agree with Hestia." Poseidon said quick to defend the kid.

He then turned around, "what's your name little guy and how old are you?"

Percy peeked out from behind Hestia and said in a barely audible voice, "My names Perseus and I'm 4 years old."

They all looked shocked. Poseidon waved Hestia over. "Ill be right back Perseus" she said.

She went over to Hades and Poseidon.

After a minute of silence Poseidon spoke up, "We cant just leave him and he clearly has no love for Zeus. Id offer to take him to Atlantis with me but I don't think anyone would like a child of Zeus down there. I think you should adopt him and take him down to the underworld with you Hades. He is probably the hero of the prophecy and you could train him. We both know our father is rising, even if our brother is too naïve and arrogant to notice."

Hestia then looked up, "Hades I know how much you miss Nico and Bianca. This could really help you. Plus maybe Perseus could go get them out of that Damn Casino in a couple of years." Hestia said thoughtfully.

Hades wore a thoughtful expression and then got a crazy look in his eyes.

"I do not want you adopting him just to get back at Zeus and to anger him. I want you to do this for Perseus."

"Persephone will never let him live with us." Hades Exclaimed.

Hestia smiled a warm smile, "Actually I believe she'd be happy to have a son that isn't yours with another woman." Hestia said with a smile.

"I also want to make him my champion, my first ever." Hestia said happily.

Hades sighed, "okay ill bring Perseus down to the underworld. Hestia you go to Olympus and make sure Persephone is okay with this. You will both be able to travel into my domain as much as you want now, and whenever you want." Hades said as they turned back to Perseus.

Perseus eyes bugged out as he saw Poseidon disappear into mist.

Hades walked up to Perseus slowly and knelt down, "Perseus how would you like to become my son." He said gently.

Perseus wore a thoughtful expression, "Deal" he said.

Hades was so shocked when Perseus hugged him, he almost didn't hug back.

Hestia looked on with a smile, her champion and the one to defeat their father would be a great warrior. She broke out of her thoughts and frowned a bit.

"I have to go but I will see you soon Perseus. Bye brother." she said sadly.

Hades gave her a nod.

Perseus ran and gave her a big hug. Then he said with big watery eyes, "Please come back soon, unlike my old daddy."

Hestia's heart broke a bit when she heard the disappointment in his voice, "Ill come see you everyday Perseus, I swear on the river Styx." She said as thunder rumbled in the distance.

He nodded and stepped back. Hades walked up with a slight smile and covered young Perseus' eyes as Hestia teleported away.

He then turned to Perseus with a smile, "How would you like to come see your new home Perseus?" he said excitedly.

Percy turned to him with a slight smile, "I would love to Dad" he said with just as much excitement.

If one were to look they'd have seen the slightest of smiles on Hades face and a tear in his left eye as they teleported to the underworld.

**A.N: Well there's the first chapter. there's probably spelling and grammar issues in there somewhere. If someone wants to beta let me know. It was a bit short but the chapters will get longer as I go on this is my fic so im trying to make it really good. I will be updating every couple days so make sure to rate and review so I can get the next chapter up as fast as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Siblings

Chapter 1: Lost Siblings

(4 years later)

Percy raised his shield just in time to block the sword driven towards his chest. The blow glanced off the shield making his opponent stumble forward a bit. Percy took advantage of it as he swung his spear in a wide arc catching his opponent in the chest. He flew backwards and landed on his back. Percy quickly took advantage and put his spear tip to his opponents neck.

"Do you yield" Percy asked

The man chuckled, "I yield my young friend."

Percy pulled his spear away from the mans neck and helped him up. The man looked at Percy with pride.

"Finally, the student has surpassed the teacher" The man says with a smile on his face.

"I'd hardly call it surpassing you. My first win in 4 years and it was only because of a dumb mistake by you" Percy said looking down.

The man noticing the disappointment in his voice quickly put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "That is the point Perseus, I made a mistake and you capitalized on it. You have become a great warrior at such a young age. You have exceeded our expectations." The man said happily.

Percy nodded happy his instructor thought so highly of him.

"Now shouldn't you be on your way to your training session with Theseus" The man asked with a smirk.

Percy's smile turned into a frown. He looked up at the man, "Come on Achilles lets have another spar. I don't want to go listen to Theseus' lecture me about stuff I'm never going to need to know."

Achilles smirk turned into a frown, "Perseus the stuff Theseus teaches you is as important, if not more important than the stuff I teach you. Skill can only get you so far in the world but one needs to be clever to balance that skill. Perhaps that's why he caught the eye of Athena all those years ago."

Perseus smiled, "I guess your right as usual."

"Now go, and take care my friend" Achilles said with a small smile that Percy returned before he shadow traveled to find Theseus.

**Line Break**

Percy reappeared in his room in his fathers palace in the underworld. He was about to take a much needed nap on his bed when Alecto appeared in front of him. "Lord Perseus your father requests your presence in the throne room."

"I told you not to call me lord, it makes me feel old. Its only because were friends that I'm not sending you to tartarus right now" Percy said with a scowl on his face.

Alecto had a small smile on her face, "sorry Perseus I forgot."

Percy smiled, "and cut the Perseus crap. Its Percy. PER-CY. Your my friend enough of the Perseus crap, and tell my father ill be there in a sec."

Alecto nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Percy just sighed before shadow traveling to his fathers throne room wondering what he was summoned for.

He reappeared in the throne room to see Persephone and his father talking on there thrones. When Persephone saw Percy she got a big smile on her face and hopped off her throne and hugged Percy.

"Hey mom" Percy said happily. Persephone became Percy's mother after about a month when he originally stated living there. Of course he's gone to see his real mom a couple times and she was very happy her baby boy had a motherly figure in his life.

Persephone then gave him a kiss and Percy scowled. "ugh mom I'm not 5 anymore, no more kisses." Hades chuckled from his throne and Persephone scowled.

"I'm your mother and your still a kid, your only 8. So I will continue to kiss you when I feel is right.

Hades walked up to them with a smile, "oh would you stop babying him."

Persephone frowned Percy gave him a nod of thanks. "So why have you summoned me here father?"

Hades smile grew wider, "It is time Perseus. Your siblings have been brought to Westover hall a boarding school in Maine. I want you to get them before the Olympians brats quest can get them first, and watch out for the hunters they are known to be in that area often."

Percy smiled. He finally got to meet his siblings that his father would never tell him about.

Persephone frowned, "You better not get captured Perseus, I would rather not have to tear Olympus down while trying to find my baby boy." Perseus had a small smile and he nodded.

"Ill be back soon father" he said as he disappeared in a shadow.

**Line Break**

He reappeared in the gym of Westover hall, in Maine. He stepped out of the shadows and saw his siblings in the bleachers. Bianca was glaring at her brother, Nico. Nico looked like he was talking really fast and had mythomagic cards in his hands. They both had the same olive colored skin and black eyes. Bianca looked about 7, while her brother looked about 6.

He noticed a guy lurking in the shadows by the bleachers. He thought that's the monster that I have to kill. He looked at what the monster was looking at.

He then saw the Olympian quest. There looked to be a daughter of Athena, a son and daughter of Zeus and a satyr. They were trying to fit in and they just looked so bad. He looked back at the bleachers and swore when he saw that the monster was gone along with his siblings.

He shadow traveled outside by a cliff where he saw the manticore talking on a phone to someone. He then saw his siblings huddled by the cliff. Without the manticore seeing he shadow traveled his brother and sister into a tree.

He then brought his hands up and his spear shot out of the ground and into his hands where he threw it into the back of the manticore. It screamed before whipping around and eyeing Percy hungrily. He then took out a pen and uncapped it. It elongated into a 3 foot long leaf blade. He saw a guy charge the manticore and realized it was the son of Zeus. He trapped all the quest members in shadow's before charging the manticore himself. He dodged the spikes from the manticores tail and slashed his tail off with a quick swipe of his wrist.

Then his back sprouted with silver arrows and he cursed under his breath. A girl with a silver circlet on the top of her head walked up with a bow loaded.

"Permission to kill my lady?" She asked.

"Direct interference is against the ancient laws" The manticore shouted angrily.

"I am permitted to hunt all wild animals in my domain. You are in my domain. Permission granted Zoe." A young looking girl with Auburn hair said. The manticore in a last ditch effort grabbed the girl and dove off the cliff. Everyone stood with shocked expressions.

"Fuck it" Percy said before jumping off the cliff probably to his death as well.

That is until he reappeared on the mountain with the huntress in his arms. He immediately set her down like he knew that she hated men. Immediately bows were out and aimed at him.

"who are you boy?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"My apologies Lady Artemis, my name is Perseus, but I must be going with my siblings" He said. Artemis was shocked he knew who she was. All of a sudden the Olympian quest group fell from the ground after the shadows dissipated. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo then vanished.

"Where did they go, I was about to bring them to Olympus?" Artemis asked angrily. All of a sudden the son of Zeus got all up in Percy's face.

"You dare interrupt an Olympic quest" The son of Zeus said angrily while taking out a sword. Percy got angry the minute he saw the sword.

Percy laughed, "put that away before you get hurt."

He charged at Perseus only for Percy to sidestep him. He was so shocked he fell to the ground and lost his grip on his sword. Percy picked it up and slammed it hilt first on the top of his head, knocking him out instantly. "The original Perseus would be ashamed of the caliber of demigod that now holds his sword" Percy said angrily.

"My apologies Lady Artemis someone had to show him his place" Percy said getting into a bow.

"I was a second away from turning him into a Jackelope anyway" she said with a smirk.

"Now about my siblings I shadow traveled them to the underworld where they will be safe" Percy said harshly.

"Whose your parent boy?" she said with anger.

"Hades" Percy said with a smirk, as everyone's jaws dropped.

"He broke his oath?" the daughter of Athena asked in shock.

Percy turned to her, "No he did not. I was adopted and Nico and Bianca were born before the oath, but my father in fear that Zeus would kill them, put them in the Lotus casino. They were just taken out recently and came here. If you have to take someone to Olympus because of your arrogant father, the only one who did break the oath, take me" Percy said angrily as he stuck out his hands.

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. Artemis was looking at him confused before she realized what he was doing. She snapped her fingers and shackles appeared on his wrists.

"Hunters set up camp. I'll be on Olympus with this boy. Have a tent set up for the quest group. When the meeting on Olympus is over I will send Apollo to come bring you all to camp, with the quest group." A chorus of complaints could be heard before Artemis cleared her throat. "No buts, I am going on a hunt alone" She said.

"Milady we can help you, we don't want to go to that blasted camp" the girl, Zoe said with pleading eyes.

"No this is a hunt ordered by Zeus for me and me alone" she said as the hunters grumbled and went to set up there camp.

"Are you ready, boy?" she asked.

"What the hell, lets just get this over with" he said with a frown, and with that they vanished in a silver light.

**A.N: Well there's chapter 2. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. Its kind of short, but I wanted to get this up before I have to go to a party. This is my thanks to you for all of you great readers. Probably a lot of mistakes in here. This is a lot more like altered destinies than I would like, but it must be done in order for the real plot to come along, and to everyone whose wondering I talked to anaklusmos14 and he said he was fine with it. Now im still looking for a beta so if your interested let me know. Don't forget to review. Tell me the good and the bad.**


End file.
